conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War of the North Atlantic
Three points: #I have ships sitting in international water that happens to be nearby an ally, and planes at an Air Force base in Africa. How does this threaten anyone in any way? #There is no state of war present between the East Asian Federation and any other country. #YOU have violated international law, because it is completely within a nation's rights to expel the diplomatic staff of another country. Your refusal grants permission to remove by force. See here. Stop being sensationalist. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Persona non grata is not applicable if it is not explicitly part of the countries' agreement. I have always stated that ANY Allied States embassy is SOVEREIGN soil in all definitions of the word. You added yourself as a belligerent on the side of the Scandinavians thus ICly you have stated your support for the illegal Scandinavian war effort. Obviously I will quit trading with you if you keep siding with the side which is not on my side. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:17, March 1, 2012 (UTC) If the host country is party to the Vienna Convention, then it is part of the countries' agreement whether explicitly stated or not. And yes, embassies are sovereign soil. In another country. Sudan expelled Syria's ambassador to Sudan because it disagreed with the Syrian government. Is this grounds for war? No. And "siding" with a country in this case means parking ships in free water to stop right-wing nutjobs from invading Europe over nothing, not engaging in a illegal war. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Finally, we agree, it's not grounds for war. My MPs defended the embassy and then the Scandinavian police raided a diplomatic center and started shooting at my troops (who have been living WITH the Scandinavian troops for months, thus most of them are personal friends) on one of their own bases. Who overreacted here? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:27, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You. You don't kill civilians over protests. You arrest them. THAT'S WHAT POLICE DO. What do you think happens when a bunch of anarchists protest a World Bank meeting? D'ya think Metropolitan Police goes out and starts shooting at anything that moves? No. They put on riot gear and beat the crap out of protesters and then THROW THEM IN JAIL. They asked you to leave nicely. You refused. This is what happens. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:30, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You didn't read. They threw EXPLOSIVES at Allied States citizens. That's not a protest, it's an attack. An act of hostility. The troops fired at a group of people who threatened their lives and the lives of Americans. I initially hoped Scandinavia would respond with something along the lines of "a police investigation" but rather they sent police in to battle with a military ally. Better yet, a Security Council member, without being provoked. Other than that, the Scandinavians have no jurisdiction on sovereign AS soil thus I don't need to leave the embassy nor do I have to leave the base since I own half of it. I did what anyone would have done: defending the assets of my nation. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Molotov cocktails are standard fare at any serious protest. Obviously you don't watch enough coverage of G8 meetings. Take this as an example. Also, read this. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The Union of Everett uses lethal force against rioters. That specific video would be totally different in Future World. (Toronto 2010) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC) They are attacking a meeting on their own soil. The Scandinavians threw explosives from Scandinavia into the Allied States. At least I didn't declare war on Scandinavia for allowing its citizens to on behalf of their government invade a sovereign nation. My troops after feeling their lives threatened, fired rounds into the crowd, killing three. Besides, where is all of this coming from? The countries I am invading in the Middle East are all listed as enemies of Scandinavia. It's just as well the US would declare war on South Korea (an ally, like Scandinavia and the AS was) if they invade North Korea. All of this is just beyond me, I have no idea what all of this is based on. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) "Also, read this." Woogers - talk ( ) 20:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I repeat myself, we don't follow normal etiquette, we follow the terms of our agreement, which, as I have always stated that embassies of the Allied States are sovereign soil. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember anyone agreeing to that. I know I didn't. Usually agreements are between two or more parties. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you don't want an Allied States embassy, say it on your foreign relations page. I assume all countries which want corn and other food from the great plains have an embassy and agree to my terms. If they don't, they have a foreign relations page. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) If you will it. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I never was a military ally with anyone prior to the Eurozone attacks when Skandinavia opened its military to the OIS. Synthic 22:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Every time you admitted to us having a Joint Base in Keflavik, you admitted to a military alliance. It comes with the package. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I never agreed to station any of my troops there. In fact I didn't even know it existed until I read up on some Baltic Union articles. If I knew it existed prior to this conflict, I would have eliminated the base OOCly. Synthic 22:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Reasons I feel very oblivious, but why exactly has Scandinavia declared war on the Allied States? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Skandinavisk Declaration of War Against the Allied States, 2012 Synthic 01:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, that explains most of it. What do you think of a Soviet invasion of Germany to free all the Slavic states? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind it, but with all these wars, it would be like WWIV Synthic 01:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) >invade Germany >free, free peoples >ignore East Bulgaria Soviet Russia is best Russia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Its already free, they are all represented in the German government. I'm kinda done with this i've been gone forever, ignore the problems and cause crap and leave. I'm almost done with FW, and I'm sure people woulden't mind for me leaving. I don't like the attiude TimeMaster brings back to Conworlds when hes done on Lovia, and diss's on peoples spelling, I'd be happy to do so if it wasent in such a rude way. I decided not to fully support a war against Skandinavia because hes got a nice crib up in there and had worked pretty hard on his nation. I'm also buds with the Allied States, and in NATO, i support my NATO friends and hope they'd support us in the future. I'm already at war with East Bulgaria, but I'm already planning on leaving- so Russia can do its thing and bully and take its regin as some type of puppet. -Sunkist- 03:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Not my fault you can't spell. I just asked nicely on your talk. What did you expect, lol? Also. . . I'm not done with Lovia. The people of Lorraine, Holstein, Prussian Poland, and all the other ethnic minorities were represented in the German government in the time of the first German Empire, but still overwhelmingly wanted to go back to their own country. Same thing with Kosovo today, you know. One more thing. . . why is the USSR in NATO. . ? Not really a problem, though, since the Soviets like the west now. UP, I don't know what you mean. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "Not my fault you can't spell" I mean, come on. Do you really need to say it like that. You did not ask nicely, I'm sorry but you incredibly rude. -Sunkist- 03:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC)